<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God for a Day by Random_Inked_Thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247436">God for a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts'>Random_Inked_Thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream is a god, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lots of fluff and lots of angst, unintentionally manipulative Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is all based on their SMP rp characters!)</p><p>What do you do when you fall in love with a god?</p><p>George must have asked himself this a thousand times over, staring up at his wooden ceiling and listening to the low grumble of mobs outside of their house. </p><p>Perhaps he had been asking himself the wrong question. Maybe he should have been asking himself how he fell in love with a god instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God for a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Everyone was so sweet about my last work, [Nightmare] and I wanted to post another little snippet that's been floating around my head while watching the SMP! I graced you all with intentionally manipulative Dream in that work, and this work I grace you with unintentionally manipulative Dream! :D</p><p>This is a little rough on the timeline of the SMP but whatcha gonna do lol</p><p>Disclaimer: This is all /rp ! Please don't assume these are the people themselves cause Dream isn't actually manipulative, (or a god for that matter lol) and he and George aren't actually dating irl. I just thought the dynamic between their rp characters could be really interesting in this context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> What do you do when you fall in love with a god? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George must have asked himself this a thousand times over, staring up at his wooden ceiling and listening to the low grumble of mobs outside of their house. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he had been asking himself the wrong question. Maybe he should have been asking himself <em> how </em> he fell in love with a god instead<em>.  </em></p><p> </p><p>In his defense, it had been easier in the beginning. Dream had found their small group, (because you don’t find Dream, Dream finds you) and slid into their dynamic as though he’d known them for years. He was charming and witty and daring and made George’s stomach twist itself into knots. He had seemed so normal to begin, a bit headstrong and arrogant, sure, but who wasn’t at their age? They hadn’t believed him when he told them who he really was. Over time, they came to realize it on their own.</p><p> </p><p>The first time George saw him do something inhuman, he had been young. Honestly, none of them were really sure how long they’d been there, with Dream, but that was natural. Time worked differently around him. The two of them had been sitting outside of the community home, talking and watching the sun set, and a zombie crept up behind them. </p><p> </p><p>George had cried out in pain as the zombie’s jaw clamped down on his shoulder, gumming at the wound it had caused. Dream was on his feet in a second, sword slashing the mob in half and sending it into a cloud of dust. Creatures did that when they died now. Later, Dream had confessed to him that he didn’t like the mess. </p><p> </p><p>George was shaking slightly, doubled over and hissing curses between his teeth as he rocked back and forth, clutching the area around his wound. His blood was flowing sluggishly from the green tinged bite, dark and metallic. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s face had softened as he looked down at him. “Come here,” he’d said, gesturing for George to stand up to his height. When the other man complied, Dream had leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the wound. </p><p> </p><p>The effect was instantaneous. The pain was dulled immediately, and George watched in shock as, before his eyes, the skin around the wound closed stitched itself together, leaving nothing but a small scar. </p><p> </p><p>“I- wha- you-!” George had stammered, finally ending with, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream had let out a small chuckle. “You’re... important to me,” he had explained with a shrug and a wink. “Told you I was special.” </p><p> </p><p>George had been speechless. That night, lying in bed and listening to Sapnap and Dream’s light snores, he realized for the first time that he was really, truly, fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Dream gave him little gifts when he thought the other wouldn’t notice. Blue flowers appeared at the foot of his bed on rainy days. His diamond chest plate was mysteriously enchanted one time, even though George had already spent the time grinding for levels to enchant it himself. (He begrudgingly used the levels on his leggings instead.) Once, he pointed out a random fish in a nearby stream that he found pretty, and the next night the same fish was swimming in their lake. </p><p> </p><p>With every gift, he had fallen farther. </p><p> </p><p>Dream had liked to tease him, too. He still did sometimes, just to see the bright pink flush cover George’s face and grin at his flustered spluttering. It was all fun and games. George was happy, and most importantly, Dream was happy. </p><p> </p><p>George stole his own first kiss one night under the stars. Dream had said something stupid, and without thinking too hard about it, he had just tackled him and pressed their faces together. It was perfectly clear around them, and the moment their lips collided, a physical ripple of a shockwave passed through George and everything else around him. He had just clutched the front of Dream’s hoodie closer to himself and kissed him again. </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t love him, George was sure of that much. He may have loved being with him, but he didn’t love <em> him. </em>George was okay with that. He was a distraction, an intriguing piece of scenery that Dream hadn’t fully discovered yet. As long as he kept the other by his side, he was okay with that. </p><p> </p><p>Dream liked to keep him close, always with a strange look in his eye and a half grin on his face. He dropped friends like petals from daisies, but he always kept George by his side. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” George breathed into his mouth one night, wrapped in Dream’s oversized hoodie and boxed in by his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked down at him, face flushed even as he let out a smug hum. “I know,” he breathed back, surging forward and reconnecting their lips. </p><p> </p><p>George ignored the disappointed tug in his stomach and kissed him back. </p><p> </p><p>He followed Dream to war, and even as he stared into Tommy and Tubbo’s wide, childlike eyes, he notched another arrow, because Dream had told him to. He wanted what was best for Dream, and what was best for Dream was what was best for him. This was what was best for them, and Dream wouldn’t lie to him about that. Swallowing his discomfort, he let the arrow fly and reached for another.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dream made him a king, just because he wanted to. “Just do whatever I want and we’ll be alright, okay?” The green eyed man had whispered in his ear, pressing the crown down into George’s brown locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you,”  he had whispered back, and even though everyone around them was cheering, he didn’t miss the satisfied smirk on Dream’s face. He had heard him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t end up doing much as king anyway. All it did was make Eret unhappy. </p><p> </p><p>Dream gave everyone gifts, when he wanted to. Sometimes, he took them away. All it took was a flick of his hand and a disappointed sigh. Tommy got more gifts taken away than anyone George had ever seen. Eventually, Dream stopped giving the young boy gifts. </p><p> </p><p>George did what he did best, he listened to Dream when he wanted to be listened to, and he followed him blindly. Everyone knew he would do anything for Dream, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything to hide it. All it took was one small smirk from Dream and his knees felt weak. Dream was the sun and George was well past sunburnt by this point. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered at night, where there was no one around to hear them. “I love you I love you I love you.” He whispered it like it was a mantra, the rock he clung to in the whirling rapids of his life. </p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a soft chuckle every time, resting his head on top of George’s and wrapping his arms around him. “I know.” He’d known for a long time. He’d probably known before George even did. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone held George like he was fragile. He was constantly at arms length, on the fringe of the war and the conflict. Dream had never touched him like he was fragile before. Now? He wasn’t so sure. </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy burned down George’s house, Dream was angrier than George had ever seen him. George had woken up to towering obsidian walls and a dark rage simmering behind his love’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not that big of a deal,” he tried, reaching out and laying a hand on Dream’s shoulder, but the other man jerked himself out of reach. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you near me when I’m angry,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that,” George whispered, hurt clouding his features. His crown was slipping on his head, just a little too big for him. “Don’t shut me out like this.” </p><p><br/>Dream just shook his head. “I’m doing this for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And the only reason I did any of this in the first place was for you!” George shot back, hurt turning to anger. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked almost surprised at that, like he hadn’t even considered the fact that George would lay down his life for him in a heartbeat. “If that’s the case, then you’ll let me do this.”</p><p> </p><p>George took a step back from him. Dream’s face was a mask of its own, even as he slipped his real mask back on, stepping out to finish what he’d started. Tommy was exiled the next morning. George slept in an empty bed and listened to the sounds of crackling fire. There was always one fire or another now. Nothing ever stayed untouched for long. </p><p> </p><p>Dream dethroned him the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me that you hate me,” George bit out, his lips bloody and raw and the corners of his eyes burning with tears. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s lips tilted slightly into a frown, but he didn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>All around them, people were listening. Their silence made his head hurt. Eret was there, reclaiming the crown just a size too big for George’s head. He seemed happy. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Dream turned George’s face to his own and kissed him, slow and hesitant. George hesitated a moment before he turned out of it, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists against the white sheets. He pretended he didn’t hate every second he spent closed off from Dream. His heart hurt almost as much as his head. </p><p> </p><p>Dream pressed a light kiss to his shoulder again, overtop the scar that he had healed for him all those nights ago. It was always there, no matter how many times he respawned. Dream had marked him, and it was there to stay. </p><p> </p><p>George made a small noise of protest, but Dream hummed against his skin and he quieted. “I love you, George,” he breathed out, so quiet the brunette almost didn’t hear it. </p><p> </p><p>George stiffened. He didn’t know what to think. The silence between them spanned a thousand miles. “I know,” he breathed back. A little part of him died inside. Dream smiled into his shoulder, relaxing against him. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t remember when Dream had turned into what he was now. He’d looked away from it for ages, despite all evidence to the contrary. Now he couldn’t look away anymore. Dream came home each day with a self satisfied smile on his face and the smell of explosives clinging to his clothing. He kissed George at the door and touched his shoulder lightly as he passed, going to get changed and washed up for dinner. He played jailor during the day and turned right around after that to fake domestic bliss for the night. </p><p> </p><p>George hated himself for envying Tommy. At least the younger still got to still see Dream consistently. His heart twisted in on itself as he longed for his green eyed… boyfriend? He wasn’t quite sure what they were anymore, just that he was Dream’s. Sometimes, he even felt like Dream was his too. </p><p> </p><p>He hated his heart for tearing in two every time he made eye contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you back.” Dream sounded almost sad. George sniffed once. The smell of gunpowder hung in the air around them like a noxious cloud.</p><p> </p><p>He was careful with his reply. “You already have me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you over this.” </p><p> </p><p>George bit his lip. He didn’t want to lose Dream either. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Dream whispered sleepily, tucking his face into George’s shoulder, his breathing evening out slightly as sleep began to claim him. “You know that, right?”  </p><p> </p><p><em> I love you too. </em> George wanted to say. <em> I miss you.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I’m right here, </em>Dream would whisper back. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” He whispered into the open air. He was choking on his unsaid words. </p><p> </p><p>Dream just tugged him closer. He was always so warm. If he really wanted to, George could close his eyes and pretended that nothing had changed. He kept them open. </p><p> </p><p>Now, as George lay awake at night, staring at the wooden ceiling, Dream’s arm draped around his midsection, he had a much more pressing question. </p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> What do you do when a god falls in love with you? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed and are having a lovely, safe holiday! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>